


Fun Facts

by Opheliamustdie



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opheliamustdie/pseuds/Opheliamustdie
Summary: "Fun Fact: I never stopped liking you"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seblaiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seblaiens/gifts).



> A tumblr prompt I got some time ago.  
> Enjoy~

“Samuel, stop right there!”. Rafe pointed a gun at the once more fugitive thief in front of him.  
“I’m sick of your games, I bet you and your pathetic brother. The treasure is mine”.  
Moments later he was backed up by Nadine and her men.  
Every gun was pointed at Sam and the thief slowly raised his hands in surrender.  
Rafe was almost relieved to see Sam finally give in to him if he would not have noticed that smug smile on his lips.  
Sam was able to see the confusion on Rafe’s face for a second.   
He took advantage of Rafe’s state and slowly stepped back over the ailing and cracking boards of Avery’s Ship.  
“You know Rafe, I always liked working with you. You are a brilliant art historian and one hell of a dedicated business man.  
I always adored the way you looked at the artifacts Nathan and I brought to you. You analyzed every lil’ detail but I am afraid to tell you that this time, you missed one”.  
Their eyes met for one moment before Rafe’s trailed off to the floor behind Sam.  
It was almost not visible, but the smaller man saw it in the reflection of the few rays of sun which illuminated the cave.  
The thing that Rafe saw was a thin wire rope maybe an inch apart from Sam’s feet. Obviously, it was connected to one of Avery’s booby traps they had dealt with before.  
Rafe’s eyes widened when he realized what Sam was going to do.  
“Sam, don’t!”.  
Too late, the taller man had stepped back and detached the wire, eyes still on Rafe, with a mischevious smile on his lips.  
Rafe always loved that smile which Sam pulled when he was up for no good, expect for this very moment.   
Now the fragile wooden ground below them started to shake heavily under the first explosion on the bottom of the ship’s hull.  
There were several more explosions, one was directly below them and shattered the already crumbling wood of the floor.  
When the ground gave in he and Sam both fell into the burning shattered depths of the ship.  
He could hear the soldiers scream in the distance when more explosions shook the ship and in a matter of moments, Rafe lost his consciousness when he hit the ground hard.

  
The first thing Rafe noticed was that the temperature around him had increased and the air had gotten heavy from smoke, which made it hard for him to breath.   
A faint gasp left his lips and his hands were seeking over the ground to sit up somehow.  
Rafe hesitated in surprise when he felt that the ground beneath him was kind of loose and felt like-  
He opened his still heavy eyes and let them roam over the massive loads of gold around him shining in the fire.  
“So this is it”, he gasped with a smile on his lips. He slowly got up on his feet and suddenly felt how dizzy he was.  
One hand reached up to his head, carefully palpating the source of the pain. He was bleeding.  
A sigh left his lips, his eyes already searching for a way to escape.  
When he spotted the still intact wooden door, he hurried to reach it and pushed against it with all the strength he had left.  
It didn’t move an inch.  
“Fuck!”, Rafe cursed in arising anger.   
Rafe hit hard against the wood of the door in hope of that someone would hear him.  
“Nadine! Is anyone out there?!”. He turned silent for a second and listened carefully.  
But he could hear nothing more than the flames working their way through the wood, filling the treasure room with more and more smoke.  
“Samuel! Can you hear me?!”, he screamed in sheer despair, not even expecting an answer.  
That was when he heard a weak cough behind him.  
Rafe turned around to face the room in surprise. Due to the smoke and the flames he almost did not notice Sam in the back of the room wedged between the floor and a beam.  
Intuitively he ran to Sam and kneeled beside him.

“Oh my god Sam, are you alright?”. Carefully his hand stroke over the other man’s cheek.  
When he saw Sam like that, for a moment Rafe forgot all his stored anger. He was just happy to see him, concerned for his health.  
“Samuel please, wake up we have to get out of here!”.  
Rafe’s face lit up when Sam’s brown eyes met his own. Sam looked at him in confusion and tried to move when he twitched and groaned out painfully.  
“Agh, Rafe what the hell? What happened?”, he asked when Rafe leaned back regarding him skeptically.  
“You mean before or after you tried to blow all of our asses up?”, the younger man asked with a certain extent of sarcasm in his voice.  
Sam chuckled softly followed by a hurtful cough. “You left me no choice Rafe”.  
“I left you no choice, you left me no choice than to treat you like that after you just left to hunt down Averys treasure with your stupid brother-”  
“And now look where WE are”, Sam interrupted Rafe before his anger issue came back up to the surface.  
Rafe sighed and let his eyes wander through the room.   
“Yeah, it’s just us, the gold and the flames, all I ever wanted”.  
Sam once again laughed and also conjured a small smile on Rafe’s lips.  
“Okay cut the sarcasm and help me out of here”, Sam said and made himself ready to push the beam somehow up.  
Rafe did not hesitate to help him and tried to lift the wooden fragment up with full force.  
It moved but not enough to free Sam. The two men spend a few more tries to free him but it did not work out right.  
Exhausted and tired from the low percentage of oxygen in the air Rafe let himself sink to the ground next to Sam.   
“It’s no use, Sam…”, he panted in excuse. “Seems like we get to enjoy our newfound treasure for a bit longer”.  
Sam said nothing and just kept his eyes on Rafe’s face.   
He felt like they traveled back in time, to the years before Panama, when they worked and lived together.  
In front of his business partners, Rafe always used to wear that cold and emotionless mask of professionalism.   
But with Sam it had been different. Rafe showed him a completely new side of himself. Caring, soft, almost easy to hurt. He had not seen that side of him since he got him out of Prison.  
And he was curious if he could wake it once more, just to see that look on Rafe’s face again. They both had nothing to lose now anyway.

  
“ **Fun fact:” Sam suddenly said and made his former partner look at him.  
 "I never stopped liking you".**

  
There it was - The look Sam had longed for so long followed by a smile. “You are an idiot Sam Drake”, was Rafe’s only response to that.  
Sam felt Rafe’s hand reach down to his own and gripped it gently.  
“Hey, at least I am still your idiot”, he coughed.  
They enjoyed a few moments of intimacy before Rafe could hear the door open and let go of Sam’s hand to pull out his gun.

 


End file.
